A Touch of Destiny
by Phoenix Sparrow
Summary: After listening to a song on my mp3, this little thing invaded my mind. Hope you like. Set after AWE, so there ARE spoilers. Set after ten years when the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman can set foot on land again. Song used: Destiny by Zero 7


A Touch of Destiny

By Phoenix Sparrow

* * *

Author's Note: This story came to me last night while listening to a track on my mp3 player. Although I've left out some of the lines because they do not apply, the rest of the song I feel does. The song; "Destiny" by _Zero 7_. The lyrics in full is included at the end of the story, with the lines I didn't use bracketed out ( )

I think seeing the film three times in the opening week helped a bit too... Lol.

♥

_...I lie awake..._

Ten years. The ten years are finally up and it's time to go home. I lay on the bed in my cabin aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, unable to sleep. I know that by morning we will have reached the island Elizabeth now lives on.

♥

_...Now I dream of you..._

Every night I've dreamed of her. Of being with her once more. Of spending one whole day with her before having to go back to sea for a further ten years.

♥

_...The journey's long, And it feels so bad, I'm thinking back to the last day we had..._

Ten years at sea. I've been to all corners of the earth and more. The journey has been long. And lonely. I've had my crew with me, but their company isn't what I long for. I've spent everyday thinking about her. Doing my duties as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ is the only thing that has been able to distract me at all. It feels so bad, having to leave her behind.

I turn over on my bed to look out the window. My thoughts turn to the last day we had. That first day after Barbossa married us. That first day after Davy Jones killed me. After Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow saved me by putting his broken sword into my hand and making me stab Jones' heart. That day I became Captain and the curse was lifted from all those on board. My heart was carved from my chest by my own father with the dagger I returned to him.

That first day together on the beach, just Elizabeth and I... Asking her to return my other boot and finding her wearing it. I close my eyes as I recall how I gently slipped it from her foot and kissed from her knee while delicately holding her thigh.

♥

_...Old moon fades into the new, Soon I know I'll be back with you, I'm nearly with you..._

Our first night together we watched the moon set and the sunrise, knowing that come sunset that evening I would have to leave. Ten years were we to be apart, but I know now that as we sail, we are swiftly reaching our destination

I get up, cross my quarters and look through the window, an arm raised above my head to lean on the bulkhead. I know that I'll soon be back with her.

_I'm nearly with you, Elizabeth..._

♥

_...When I'm weak I draw strength from you, when I'm down you breathe life over me..._

At times I have found it hard to go on. What if you moved on without me? Ten years is a long time to wait. Calypso didn't wait for Davy Jones, could I expect Elizabeth to put her life on hold for me? I look to the night skies and somehow I know that we are both looking at the same star. I draw strength from you, Elizabeth, knowing that you and I are not Calypso and Davy Jones. When I'm down, just the thought of a kiss from you, breathing life over a heartless man; it's enough to build my strength to keep going until we next meet.

♥

_...Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny..._

The distance between us has been great, but Tia Dalma recognised something in us. Destiny. We are each other's destinies.

♥

…_I'll fly home to you, I'm bending time getting back to you..._

The crew knows the importance of the day we're facing. They push the _Dutchman_ to fly at top speed to our destination. We're fighting against time to get back to you. The longer it takes the less time we get together before that fateful green flash at sunset takes me back to my duties. But I will get back to you.

♥

The green flash of sunset signals to the two figures I see standing on top of a cliff that I have arrived. Perhaps Elizabeth has someone with her... But why? This is our time together. A worry creeps into the back of my mind as thoughts of Calypso and Davy Jones' separation edges to the forefront of my consciousness. I shake this fear off, knowing Elizabeth would never betray me, signal to my crew to mind the ship and board my longboat that will take me ashore for the first time in ten years.

♥

As I reach the long, white, sandy beach, the first thing I notice is the lack of movement beneath my feet. I now fully comprehend why Jack always moved in the manner he did and find it hard at first not to stumble. Having grown accustomed to the gentle movements of my ship, being back on land after ten years and on solid, unmoving ground took some getting used to again.

I look toward where I remember a path to be, one that leads down from the cliffs, and see Elizabeth approaching me along with the other person I saw with her. Just the sight of Elizabeth is enough to make me stop in my tracks and just watch her draw nearer. Had I still had a beating heart within my chest it would have ached at the sight of her.

After a few moments of just watching her, I remember the second figure with her. A short person, dressed smartly and wearing a sailor's hat. I look at him inquisitively. This is a boy. A child.

Elizabeth and I finally reach each other and I snatch her up into a close embrace followed quickly by the deep and loving kiss I have dreamed of giving her every night since we parted.

When finally we part, Elizabeth puts her hands on my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes.

And it is at this moment, I am introduced to the child stood waiting patiently with her. The young boy roughly nine months short of being ten years old. The boy who is my son, William Turner.

♥

Back on board the _Flying Dutchman_, I watch the same cliff as when I arrived, only this time I know who the second person is. I have a son, and yet another reason to fulfil my duties for the next ten years. Another reason to keep me going when it feels like too much for me. Another reason to return for my one day out of ten years to be with not only my wife, but my family.

♥

I lie awake  
(I've gone to ground  
I'm watching porn  
In my hotel dressing gown)  
Now I dream of you  
(But I still believe  
There's only enough for one in this  
Lonely hotel suite)

The journey's long  
And it feels so bad  
I'm thinking back to the last day we had  
Old moon fades into the new  
Soon I know I'll be back with you  
I'm nearly with you  
I'm nearly with you

When I'm weak I draw strength from you  
(And when you're lost I know how to change your mood)  
And when I'm down you breathe life over me  
Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny

On a clear day  
I'll fly home to you  
I'm bending time getting back to you  
Old moon fades into the new  
Soon I know I'll be back with you  
I'm nearly with you  
I'm nearly with you

I'll fly, I'll fly home  
I'll fly home and I'll fly home


End file.
